Antojos
by Aru97
Summary: Todo comienza en un día soleado; los pájaros cantan y la luz del sol se refleja en las pulcras y rojas paredes del palacio del fuego. Sólo una voz, atronadora y asombrosamente potente, irrumpe la calma de aquel momento. (Regalo para Amy Tsubasa)


_**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "Las Cuatro Naciones**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la trama pertenece a una de las peticiones de **__**Amy Tsubasa, espero que te guste.**_

**ooOOoo**

Aquella voz atronadora reverberó entre todas las paredes de palacio llegando a cada rincón, a cada recoveco; interrumpiendo de golpe el piar de los pájaros y hasta el murmullo del viento.

El señor del fuego Zuko suspiró sonoramente, contó hasta diez y avanzó con paso cansado hacia el origen de todo aquel alboroto. Su mujer, con una incipiente barriga de unos cuantos meses, esgrimía un ceño profundamente fruncido. Toph se encontraba de brazos cruzados, sin dejar de patear el suelo con enfado, provocando que éste ascendiera y descendiese a su antojo.

— ¿Me llamabas, querida? —preguntó él.

—Sólo unas cuantas millones de veces, Zuko, nada que una mujer a punto de parir no pueda soportar —afirmó con sarcasmo.

—Toph, llevas cinco meses…

— ¡Y qué te dice a ti que no me pueda poner de parto mañana mismo! ¡Tal vez venga prematuro!

— ¿Con cinco meses? —espetó, alzando una de sus cejas.

— ¿Me estás queriendo decir algo, Zuko? —le espetó, pegando tamaño patadón que formó un nuevo pilar a partir del suelo.

—Eu… No, claro que no —murmuró él, dando un paso hacia atrás—. Entonces, ¿qué querías?

—Pues que hay un pequeño problema en el palacio.

— ¿Problema?

—Así es, Zuko, es el color, no puedo soportar tanto rojo —afirmó, señalando sus alrededores.

Zuko parpadeó, confuso, como si su esposa hubiera comenzado a hablar en una lengua completamente extraña.

— ¿El color? —susurró. Toph asintió con solemnidad—. ¿Te molesta el color?

—Así es, me está agobiando.

—Toph…

— ¡Qué quieres que te diga, entiendo que el rojo sea el color del fuego pero yo necesito tonos más frescos!

—Pero si no puedes ver los colores —concedió, intentando que ella entrar en juicio.

— ¡Eso no importa, Zuko! ¡Los siento cada vez que ando!

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué lo sientes?

— ¿No me crees? —le espetó con enfado —. Bien, mira. Sé que tú hoy vistes con túnica de color rojo oscuro y pantalones negros.

Zuko miró su ropa, coincidía exactamente con sus descripciones. Sonrió, negando suavemente.

—Eso no es difícil, siempre llevo los mismos tonos —replicó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Ya bueno, todo es perfecto para "_Don Honor_" y más aún cuando no tiene que cargar al pequeño Gervasio.

—No estoy diciendo que… Espera, espera, ¿Gervasio?

—Ajá, me gusta ese nombre.

— ¡Pero dijiste que lo llamarías Iroh, para recordar a mi tío! —exclamó él, alertado.

— ¿Cómo que para recordarlo? ¡Si a este paso nos va a enterrar a todos! —contraatacó ella.

—Eso no importa, Toph, algún día se irá y yo quiero que mi primogénito lleve su nombre.

—Zuko, Zuko, Zuko. ¿Cómo esperas que nuestro hijo desarrolle personalidad propia si lleva el mismo nombre que su tío abuelo?

— ¡Y cómo esperas que nuestro hijo sobreviva en la escuela con el nombre de Gervasio! ¡Hasta yo le pegaría!

—Bah, si saca un poco de mi fuerza no se le acercará una mosca —afirmó Toph, cruzando los brazos con orgullo.

—Se reirán de él.

—No si es el heredero del Señor del Fuego.

—Créeme, eso no impedirá que se rían de él —suspiró Zuko con cansancio, masajeándose las sienes —. Y de todas maneras, ¿qué te garantiza que no vaya a salir niña?

Toph abrió la boca, dispuesta a responderle, cuando se quedó sin palabras. Boqueó confundida y acabó por callarse, francamente molesta.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él, acercándose.

—¿Insinúas que el bebé que llevo en el vientre, el cual no deja de comer ni patearme día sí día también, podría ser una niña? —susurró.

—Bueno… Sí, podría ser una niña… ¿Toph? Estás muy pálida, ¿quieres sentarte? —preguntó, acercándose a ella.

—No, no —murmuró, apartándose de sus manos—. Es sólo que… Si sale una niña con esta fuerza… Estamos realmente jodidos…

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque será igual que yo cuando era pequeña.

Ahora fue Zuko el que perdió el color de las mejillas. La imagen de la pequeña Toph pateando rocas y peleándose a la mínima con cualquiera asaltó su memoria, y sus piernas temblaron levemente. Se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala y suspiró.

Ella lo imitó, ocupando el hueco a su vera.

—Bueno, si eso ocurre, siempre podemos dejársela al tío Sokka, ¿no? —aportó Toph, sonriendo con malicia.

Zuko respondió con una sonora carcajada.

—O a Katara y Aang, eso sí que sería mítico —confirmó, sin dejar de reír—. Eso me recuerda, ¿has recibido noticias del embarazo de Katara?

—No, pero no creo que tarde mucho más en salir de cuentas… me encantaría ver la cara de _pies ligeros_ cuando eso pase —susurró, mordiéndose el labio con picardía.

—Supongo que todos estaríamos en la misma situación, ¿recuerdas que Sokka se desmayó doce veces antes de que naciera su niña? —aportó él, pasando uno de sus brazos por el hombro de Toph.

—Uy sí, lo mejor fueron la bronca que le echó Sukki, creo que sufrió más él que ella… Oye, Zuko, espero que tú mantengas tu orgullo cuando me toque el turno, ¿eh?

—Ya sabes lo precavido que soy con eso de perder el honor, querida —aportó con burla.

Toph sonrió y apoyó su cabeza contra su pecho, suspirando levemente.

—Venga lo que venga, nada volverá a ser igual.

— ¿Eso que oigo es miedo, Toph? —le espetó él, alzando una ceja.

Pero lo que recibió en respuesta fue un codazo en el estómago, que a punto estuvo por provocarle que echara el bazo y otros órganos internos. Toph mantuvo su sonrisa de triunfo mientras Zuko tosía sin control, recuperando su ritmo respiratorio.

— ¿Estás bien, querido, quieres que le diga a Iroh que te haga un té? —susurró ella con voz melosa.

—A veces me asusta lo malvada que puedes llegar a ser, Toph.

—Una de mis muchas virtudes.

—Egocéntrica.

—Estúpido.

Ambos sonrieron, cómplices, y, cuando Zuko bajó su cabeza, dispuesto a besar los dulces labios de su esposa, ésta se apartó unos milímetros.

—Que sepas que sigo queriendo que cambies el color de las paredes —afirmó.

Zuko suspiró, sin perder la sonrisa que había quedado tallada en la comisura de sus labios.

—Bien, ¿y qué color quiere mi esposa para el palacio de la Nación del fuego?

Toph se masajeó la barbilla, indecisa.

—Umm, amarillo estaría bien… Sí, sería muy divertido ver cómo crecería tu nerviosismo al ver ese color día tras día.

— ¿Y tú no te pondrías nerviosa?

—No, querido, una de las muchas ventajas de ser ciega es que no puedo ver los colores —afirmó.

Zuko la miró incrédulo, aquella mujer era el ser más maquiavélico que había conocido en toda su vida y, sin embargo, estaba seguro de que no podría vivir sin su voz gruñona.

—Si las paredes se pintan de amarillo, el niño no se llamará Gervasio, ¿de acuerdo?

—No prometo nada, amor —canturreó. Y, antes de que Zuko replicara de nuevo, besó sus labios—. ¿Pintarás las paredes de amarillo? —preguntó de nuevo, él asintió—. Zuko, sé que estás mintiéndome.

Él sonrió, atrapando de nuevo sus labios en respuesta.

**ooOOoo**

_Hola, queridísima amiga._

_Contarte que ha sido una verdadera odisea escribirte esta petición, ¿por qué? Bueno, jamás había shippeado esta pareja (Pero nunca, nunca) y la verdad es que ha sido sumamente divertido hacerlo y, me he dado cuenta, de que es muy fácil hacer comedia con estos dos "tortolitos"_

_No suelo hacer fics de comedia, ya que lo mío es el drama, pero espero haberte sacado una sonrisa al menos y que el tiempo que has invertido en leerlo te haya resultado rentable._

_Ha sido un enorme placer escribir para ti._

_¡Nos vemos!_

_Un besote_


End file.
